Satisfaction
by superfelix
Summary: Daryl and Carol extend their friendship. There is a naughty gift, masturbation and talking about female lust. - Takes place during the first two episodes of season 3 with hints of Killer Within.


**Title: **Satisfaction

**Flavour:** The Walking Dead

**Characters: **Carol Peletier & Daryl Dixon

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 2600

**Synopsis:** Daryl and Carol extend their friendship. There is a naughty gift, masturbation and talking about female lust.

**A/N: **Takes place during the first two episodes of season 3 with hints of Killer Within.

**Beta:** With many thanks to Vicki.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

„I'll go down first," Daryl said, and crouched to find the best way off the tipped over truck.

"Even better," Carol carried their game a little further.

"Stop it!" Daryl couldn't help but snort at his friend's naughty reply. He liked her high mood of the last hours. Carol was relaxed and happy since they cleared the fenced court. He hadn't seen her like this in weeks. Maybe with the prison they finally found a safe place to stay and rest.

As Daryl reached the ground he turned to help Carol. She already had one foot into a hole of the undercarriage. He reached around her waist, steadying her back with his chest.

"All right," Carol gasped, jumping to the gravel path. "Thank you." Daryl's warm palms and his strong torso felt good on her body. There was no more grinning, only longing for more contact. _Where is this coming from?_ Carol felt heat crawling up her face. She couldn't face Daryl yet, so she reached up to get the empty plate, her head spinning all the '_What ifs..?_' course they just goofed but maybe there was a tiny truth in her joke. As she finally turned, Carol's gaze wandered over Daryl's whole figure. Tousled hair, mysterious eyes, strong shoulders, breathtaking arms, slim waist and long legs – she couldn't fight a warm shudder.

"Horny?" Daryl asked, and mirrored Carol's blushing, his eyes were also on a curious mission.

Carol couldn't help it. She nodded. "A little."

"Me, too." He gulped.

"I think because the stress is away and my body relaxed. I didn't think about it for the last months. All the running and tension."

"There is also no alone time anymore."

"Right, makes the self…," Carol cleared her throat. "The self-love a little more complicated."

They both share a quiet laugh. Sharing the back seat of a car with two other unwashed people, masturbation was the last thing they thought about. But Carol and Daryl silenced as they heard Beth singing. A last desperate gaze before they step into the shine of the fire and group with the rest.

**~oOo~**

Daryl awoke in the middle of the night. Dripping water, empty halls surrounded by ferroconcrete echoing the wind - the prison building created other noises than the woods or an empty farmhouse. He would get used to it quickly. Daryl snuggled deeper under the blanket and looked out of the barred window into the starry sky. It had been the right decision to drag a mattress out of one cell to the perch.

The cellblock was quiet. Everyone slept in a bunk bed. Daryl could feel how his body relaxed. The cleaning of block C had been more than difficult but together the group had mastered this challenge. Another deep breath calmed Daryl even more. But one part of his body sneaked into his attention. Slowly but with a wonderful tearing in his groin Daryl's dick stirred. Maybe Carol was right. They found a little relief, could relax after weeks of running and fighting and their bodies called up for a bit 'ME' time.

Carol. Why did the thought of her make his dick get even harder?

Daryl peeked to the ground level to make sure no one was on a late bath break. A soft groan of Hershel and T-Dog's snoring reached his ear. Daryl moved his hands into his boxers, closing his fingers around his penis. A soft moan escaped his throat. Oh yeah, it was a damn long time.

The petite red head with the cute face flashed into his mind. She had worked at the Seven-Eleven on his street. Daryl never had dared to speak to her, but she had visited his dreams many nights.

"Fuck this is good." Daryl muffled his breathless voice with a corner of his blanket. He found the right speed to extend his lust and delayed his orgasm a little longer.

The chick behind a counter morphed slowly to Carol in one of the cell beds. Carol - big blue eyes, soft breasts, firm butt, slender waist and well toned arms.

"Oh Carol," Daryl groaned. Did she also take the chance for a little fun with herself? Daryl's eyes wandered to hers and Lori's dark cell not ten feet away. Only the image of his friend enjoying her body right now pushed Daryl over the summit and let him come hard and uncontrolled.

"Fuck," he hissed. _She is a friend. You can't._ Daryl turned on his side, snuggled to a ball. But his thoughts kept on circling around Carol. _How do women masturbate?_ Daryl asked himself. Of course he had seen girls getting off several times in porn. But truth and fake were close in these clips. Daryl didn't know anything about real female lust. How did soft flesh feel under exploring fingertips? How did smooth skin taste on the tip of a tongue? With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

**~oOo~**

Carol sat down the grass. The sun was sinking but the air still flickered from heat. She needed a short moment to recap. She had had her hands under the grey skin of this female walker, cutting different layers of cold and rotten flesh to separate the uterus. Carol wasn't sure if she could operate a C-section at Lori, slicing a sharp knife through the warm skin of her friend. But now she knew the technical details. She could rescue the child and maybe also the mother. Only her hands needed to be steady.

Carol clenched her bloody fists a few times and got up. She walked over to the big water barrel at the end of a rain drain, pushing her arms inside to her elbows. The chilling freshness caught her breath. After cleaning her hands, face and neck were next. Carol would kill for a hot shower. But sliding water drops between her breasts and down her spine created a comforting trembling.

As Carol turned away from the provisional basin to head for cellblock C, she jumped in surprise. Daryl leaned against a wall not ten feet away. Carol hadn't heard him coming. His blue eyes on her heated skin created again this comforting trembling. How long had he been watching her?

"I'm on my way to the watch tower. Got the first night shift."

"Okay, I want to check on Hershel," Carol replied, as she passed Daryl. Why there was so much tension? Over the winter months both had grown closer. They had fun and joked but they also had shared their grief and exhaustion.

"Carol, wait." Daryl whispered with blushing nose, and she stopped. "For you." He passed a short baton. "To release the tensions." The handle felt smooth and the 10 inches fitted well into her hand. Before Carol could react, Daryl slipped behind the entrance of the watch tower.

Carol beat the police baton several times in her palm. It could hurt badly, but how it would help against a walker? She couldn't smash a skull with it.

"To release the tensions?" Carol repeated, and then she realized. "Oh my," she gasped, and covered her mouth not to turn attention toward her.

How was this possible? Daryl hadn't been at the quarry last summer as she and the other women of the Atlanta camp had washed clothes. He had been several miles away downtown to rescue his brother.

Now he gave her a long and thin item with similarity to a dildo. Yes, Carol missed her vibrator sometimes, last night really much. The hunter couldn't know. But she also had confessed she could use a little sensual relaxing two nights ago. Maybe he was just attentive. Carol didn't want to know where he found the item, but it looked clean and didn't smell. With a shrug she put the baton in her pocket before she entered the prison building to their block.

**~oOo~**

Daryl fled up the stairs, taking two steps at once. What had he thought to give Carol this sex toy to relax a little? His heart was in his mouth and now he felt like an idiot. But as he had found the short baton with all the other prison guard equipment this morning, he was happy to make his friend a little gift, okay a really naughty and inappropriate gift. Daryl had such a wonderful and satisfying night and he had been in a great mood after waking up. He wanted the same for Carol.

He had hid the defense item with the smooth surface from Rick and T-Dog and after they had cleared Block B for the prisoners, Daryl had boiled water to wash and sterilize it.

Daryl's three hours watch duty slipped by like nothing. He admired the sunset and rising of the starry firmament. He really loved his home country. The cold blue moonlight set the woods into a mysterious wall and the burned prison ruins didn't look that creepy.

He was so concerned about his friendship to Carol. They had long talks about everything and nothing during cold winter nights and defense training units. But they never talked about intimacy between people. He blamed himself for the gift. Did he destroy their carefree connection?

A touch on his shoulder made Daryl wince and he jerked around.

"Hey man, Earth to Daryl. I called you three times," Rick said, and stood next to Daryl at the handrail of the tower's outdoor deck.

"Yeah?" Daryl shook his head to clear his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. Daryl wanted to talk to Rick. He had so many questions, but their leader had enough own sorrows. Daryl didn't want to bug him with his teenager problems.

"Glenn will displace you around two o'clock?"

"Yes, he will," Rick replied. "The women cooked tuna with corn. There is also apple sauce for dessert."

Daryl reached for the door to leave. "I'm not hungry," he murmured, and backed out in his thoughts.

**~oOo~**

Carol turned from one side to the other. She couldn't fall asleep. There were so many things her head spun around. There were the prison and the inmates - death and living and Hershel's leg and Lori's pregnancy. After the talk with her husband, Lori had gone to bed immediately. As Carol followed her into their cell after an hour, the pregnant woman still had sobbed.

Also Daryl was on Carol's mind. She moved her hand under the pillow, feeling for the toy he had given her. Carol closed her fingers around the shaft and enjoyed the smooth texture. She smiled but also sighed. After his watch duty the hunter had withdrawn and had gone directly to his camp in the first floor. He hadn't joined their card game and also hadn't asked for supper.

The baton fitted perfectly in Carol's hand and she assumed it would also fit well at other parts of her body. Why didn't she freak out? Had anyone given her a sex toy before the apocalypse she would have panicked, especially a friend who could maybe turn too more. That was such a private topic. Now she just smiled about the gift, moving it between her breasts, over her belly and deeper. There was nothing gross. _Mhm, if it would be so easy. _Carol stopped and turned back the sheet, sliding carefully out of the upper bunk bed. Lori finally fell asleep and Carol didn't want to disturb her needed sleep.

Only in her nightdress, a long plaid shirt which reached down her thighs and new found jail slippers Carol sneaked out of the cell. She passed Daryl who pretended to sleep under a pack of blankets. But his breathing was wrong. Carol had had a long lasting training with her daughter. She slipped by and made a short visit at Hershel's sick bed. The vet slept peacefully. She was glad that he had come around. There also was no infection, a miracle.

Carol got a water bottle and tiptoed back up the stairs. Daryl moved as he heard the slow steps and peeked from under the blankets. Carol took the chance and sat down his mattress. Now or never, she told herself. She didn't want the hunter to back down again. Carol was so proud about his development over the winter. She broke out the baton. "Thank you, but it won't work," she whispered with a shy smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not?" Daryl sat up, and took the defense item.

"On the other hand with a vibrating version," Carol blushed, and hid her face behind her hands.

"Oh!" Daryl realized. "Could be more complicated to find one, but I'll keep it in mind on my next supply run."

Both fell into laughter, bumping together. They were relieved that their friendship wasn't in danger.

"Shhhhh, not so loud. We'll wake up the others," Carol giggled, and both breathed heavy to calm down. They turned so they could lean back on back, a position both spend many nights on watch duty. Daryl passed one blanket. Now it really was like in their winter camp.

"Missing sex?" he asked out of nowhere, touching the topic they always had forgo.

Carol looked over her shoulder, stroking her lips. "With Ed? No, God no!" She slipped a bit deeper to rest her head onto Daryl's shoulder. "But I miss kissing. I really miss kissing and being close to someone, gentleness. You know, losing control," Carol said. "In our new world it's dangerous to lose control."

"I never had sex," Daryl confessed. He thought he would die if he ever admitted this to someone else. But now in Carol's presence he felt safe. She was his intimate. Nevertheless, he moved a little away from her.

Carol needed a few seconds to handle the information. She never had thought. Behind the hard shell, Daryl Dixon was a gentle and thoughtful man - a combination not many women could resist. But she also remembered all the scars on Daryl's chest and back. His youth must have been hell. Abuse made it hard to trust and letting people closer. Speaking from her own experiences, she knew too well.

Carol got up on her knees, wrapping her arms around Daryl's warm body. She snuggled against his strong back and was so happy that he didn't flinch. He even got closer, enjoying the contact. Carol moved her lips against Daryl's ear and whispered, "No need for embarrassment. I know it's hard to trust. But it's good to wait for the right person."

""Pfff," Daryl replied softly, and turned his head. They were nose to nose. "Not so easy these days."

"True," Carol confessed, and several moments passed only with smiling. How much she adored his smile.

"I can help myself."

"Good for you. I bet tomorrow we hit the next trouble and there is no time for me to complain about being unsatisfied."

"Why won't this work?" Daryl asked, pointing on the baton. "Tell me about female lust." His eyes wandered over Carol's bare legs and the freckles of her cleavage. He caught more than enough to be in the right mood.

Carol enjoyed Daryl's eyes on her body. He only wore boxers and a tank. His warm skin against hers made her crazy. "For me it's also a mind thing." She eyed up the grey and worn mattress. Then she caught Daryl's curious gaze. "A sunny day. A romantic room with huge windows. Soft light flooding inside. There is a wide comfortable bed with white smooth linen and feather pillows. Excited unbuttoning." Carol twiddled with the topmost button of her shirt. "From gentle to naughty to wild and back to gentle. See, a mind thingy."

"Fuck," Daryl gasped.

Carol got up. She leaned back to Daryl, placing a soft peek on his forehead. "Good night." She took the toy with a naughty grin. Maybe it would be enough this night.

"Sleep well and tell me when you need a helping hand." Daryl was surprised about himself.

"Haha," Carol replied, and waved over her shoulder. "Not so naughty, Dixon. Don't make promises you can't keep.

They really didn't need to worry about their friendship.

**The end**

****(I started a second chapter, hoping to finish it before the second half of S3. RL turned my plans. Maybe I'll finish the chapter and will add it, even when I know it is not canon after next Sunday. We'll see + jippy new TWD is so close.)


End file.
